Percy, son of Artemis
by Emily1213
Summary: Percy doesn't have a father. Artemis created him like Hera did to Hephaestus. As she swore to forever be a maiden goddess she is not tied by the Styx, but with the hunt, she must give percy to a mortal, Sally jackson to be precise. Follow percy, son of Artemis on his adventures!


Artemis

I held my baby boy in my arms. I've always secretly wanted a child. So two years ago I decided to 'do a Hera' so to speak and created my own child. With no male. I am the goddess of childbirth after all which made it easier for me to get the baby out right. Hera had a few problems, which ended up being thrown off olympus. They boy squeaked out a few noises in his sleep. He had silver eyes which seemed to glow like the moon, and auburn tufts hair on his head. He was perfect, with slightly pointed features, like his ears and the tip of his nose.

"Mummay!" He cried. He was adorable. But I had the hunt, and I had to give him to a mortal. If Zeus found out about him, there'd be hades to pay. My child, Perseus, or percy for short was immortal. I didn't want him to be a god. He'd have to much responsibility. So when he was born I removed his godhood. If he proves worthy in the future I shall restore it. I have no doubt that he would be great. But he was only a boy. He was growing fast, at the rate of a god, but I will have to stop that after I have taught him how to speak and everything he needs to know before giving him to a mortal. I had decided upon, one Sally jackson, she was a doting mother before her child died when it was two and a half. She cared for it dearly and I needed my son to have a good childhood, if he were to be great in the future.

It was Percy's third birthday when I was going to give him to Sally, I'd explain my situation and hopefully she'd take him in. I have told three others about Perseus, Athena, Zoë and Hestia. I know I can trust them. They're like my sisters, well technically Athena is my half sister and Hestia is my aunt, and we are all sisters in the hunt, but never mind. The point is they won't tell on me. When he turns twelve I will send him to camp. He will learn how to be great there. I will visit Perseus every month to train him and then leave him to practice while I'm gone. It was his birthday in two weeks. I set him down on the ground. I was stood in a forest, close to Sally's house. I am about to go explain to her about percy...

Good bye cruel world ~ line break

I knocked on the door three times. A few seconds later Sally flung open the door. She was wearing a floral pink apron with the words mother knows best on it "Sorry I was just baking" she said smiling "how can I help you...?" She said trailing off

"Artemis" I replied she stared and then bowed

"milady" she said

"no need for that Sally, may I come in?" She nodded and gestured for me to pass her while she held the door. I bounced Perseus higher and sat down on the blue sofa. "I am here on a matter of upmost urgency." I began but she cut across me

"is it because I lost Poseidon's child?" She asked, evidently scared. I smiled and shook my head "oh no, it's a completely different matter one slightly more personal to me" and her face relaxed

"This" I said gesturing to Perseus "is my son, mine and not a males. His name is Perseus, or percy for short, but I, as I have the hunt cannot give him a mothers love he needs. And I am asking if you would be so kind as to look after him, until he is twelve, which is when I shall take him to camp" Sally stared at me, tears of what I hoped was joy in her eyes,

"I would be honoured my lady, but why me, why not any other clear sighted mortal?" She asked flustered. I smiled at her kindly, I was thrilled that she would be happy to take percy in, "why? You ask? Well because you have so many qualities a mother needs and I do not possess, you are, kind, caring, modest, loyal, brave, everything that Perseus needs to learn from you." Sally blushed "I will get Athena and Hestia to get everything Percy will need, clothes and etc so you won't need to worry about money, we'll place protection around this house and I will visit him every month and as soon as he's four I will begin training" I said, turning to leave

"Four?! My lady! Why so young?!" She asked flabbergasted

"Demigods start their training at four at camp if they're there, but we don't have one younger than seven there. But percy will need to be a brave hunter, a warrior, a survivor and he must train" I explained, a little wistfully. "I shall return in two weeks time, on Perseus' birthday. Take care Sally" I called shutting the door softy behind me.

Sally

I couldn't believe it! I was going to have a child to look after, and percy was so cute, with his shining eyes and troublemaker smile. He was going to be a handful I knew, but it would be worth it. A son! I had been devastated about the loss of my son, Lukas. I had never really liked that name, but Poseidon had chose it. And I didn't want to argue with a god, even if he was my lover. But I could see percy now, a hero, percy jackson, son of Artemis. It had a nice ring to it. I had to admit. I wish he was my real son, but that didn't matter, at least I could treat him like my own. I sat down on the sofa, smiling like a manic, in anticipation of two weeks time.

Artemis

I flashed back to the wood where I had been staying with percy and sighed, that went as well as expected. I called Athena and Hestia to me telepathically. Don't ask how, probably just a godly thing. "Artemis!" Cried Hestia and hugged me, she then took up percy in her arms and started making funny noises and pulling weird faces. "Artemis" said Athena "I suppose you want help picking out stuff for him?" She said winking I sighed same old wise Athena

"yes please" I said "would you mind if I rested a while?" I asked her

"Not at all!" Said Hestia, bouncing percy up and down in her arms.

"Make sure the stuffs silver, and any other colour you want, but make sure he has silver clothing!" I told them as I set up my tent and they flashed out, after Hestia had laid Perseus down in a basket.

Athena

Me and Hestia flashed out from artemis' clearing. I thought it wonderful for her to have a son, as she was always with the hunt, which where like her daughters but she never had a male. "So, where are we going to get clothing?" Hestia asked me as we stood in my temple on olympus "I have an idea, You won't like it, I really don't like it, Artemis won't like it, but I suppose we'll have to, it will be dangerous, very dangerous, all we can do is hope for the best once we get there." And then we both flashed to Aphrodite's palace.

Hi name is line break and I'm an alcoholic ~ line break

Aphrodite gave out a little squeal as we flashed in while she was applying makeup. "Holy Zeus! You've come for makeovers at last?! Or fashion advice? Or dating tips? Or-" I cut her off "no we are here for clothing for a child" her face fell but then brightened up "how old is she? What's her measurements? What's her favourite colour? What colour eyes does she have? Who's child is she?" She said, very fast, pulling out clothes from draws. "He is three in two weeks but will need clothes up to age 12, he is average for his age, favourite colour..." Hestia paused looking at me cautiously then carried on "sea green, silver and none of your business" Aphrodite squealed

"Oo! A secret! But I know you won't tell me so let's get started!" She said pulling out a clipboard

IM GOING TO PUT A DASH THEN THE GODDESS NAME BECAUSE I KNOW IT CAN BE CONFUSING!

"name?" - Aphrodite

"Perseus Jackson" - Hestia

"Age?" - Aphrodite

"Three in two weeks" - Athena

"Hair colour?" - Aphrodite

"Auburn, like his fathers" - Hestia

"Eye colour?" - Aphrodite

"Silver" - Athena

"Tanned?" - Aphrodite

"Ish" - Hestia

"Likely to be thin or fat?" - Aphrodite

"Thin" - Athena

"Hot?" - Aphrodite

"He's two" - Athena

"Good looking?" - Aphrodite

"Once again he's two"

"Almost three!" - Aphrodite

"Too young for you" - Athena

"Now thank you Aphrodite. Can we have the clothes now, please?" Hestia interrupted

"Oh ya sure hon. What colour? I'm guessing silver?" She asked sweetly

"Yes please" i said through gritted teeth

"There you go!" She said in a sing song voice, Hestia grabbed the clothes and we both flashed out, not wishing to be in a room that could suffocate you with all the perfume in the air

Hestia

We breathed a sigh of relief when we got back to the clearing where Artemis was asleep. We set down the clothes beside percy and then flashed out once again. Having a child was hard work on your relatives. "Hephaestus?" I asked Athena. She nodded and we flashed out once again. There were several loud clangs and it was stiflingly hot. We walked forward, yelling to Hephaestus over the noise. After several minuets Athena got annoying and threw a rock towards Hephaestus. He looked down at the stone at his feet then up at us. He smiled, set down his work and came hobbling towards us.

"How can I help you?" He asked cheerily "we need children's items" I said smiling "who for?" He asked "that I cannot tell you, that if for the person themselves to reveal when the time is right" Athena said sadly. he nodded understanding and asked "what can I make you?" He asked pulling out a catalogue "we need a crib, a bed, toys, small weapons, preferably bows and arrows, knifes and a sword?" He smiled at me then lead us over to a door "this is my collection of camp half blood supply's for younger generations, I haven't had to use them yet, so take your pick. But I really need to finish this automaton for Hermes, he needs it to run a few errands for him, while he's running errands for others"

And he left. We walked into the room. We grabbed a crib with a remote control to make the blanket tuck in, the fence to come up and down etc, a small bed with heating buttons, length, adjustment, a small bow which changed into a ring, and a quiver full of arrows which changed into a bracelet. hunting knifes, and a small sword, a few practice dummies, some moving and some stationary, some archery targets, some stationary some moving, mini figures of the gods. We flashed out back into the clearing and found Artemis examining the clothes. "Hey Artemis!" Athena waved and Artemis jumped then smiled "wow, did Aphrodite help you with the clothes?" We nodded "I thought so. Wow! Look at these!" She exclaimed running to look at the items we had brought from Hephaestus forge. "Simply amazing" she muttered to herself then she turned "well then Perseus, we better start I your training before I hand you over to Sally...


End file.
